dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Secret Envelope
Magical Secret Envelopes There are three Magical Secret Envelopes hidden randomly in Dizzywood. They contain special prizes which can't be found any were else, most envelopes contain Mystical Move Scrolls, but there have been reports of people getting Skateboards or Emotes in theirs. NOTE: There is a limited number of Magical Secret Envelopes you can get.These may not work for you so go to Wildwood Glen and you will find one. In Tanglevine Jungle In the Tanglevine Jungle you have to go across the river and make your way across to Move Master Swingtail. Then you turn so your Dizzywood Character is facing you. Then start walking down so your Character looks like he/she is coming to you. Soon you will reach the edge of Tanglevine Jungle and you can go no further. If you are not at a tree yet walk along till you come across one. Once you have found the tree look at the bottom of the tree, at the ground and you should see it. To claim it all you have to do is click it and it should appear in you backpack under Loot. NOTE: If you hit the river on one side you have gone to far, if you come to the place were you get Invisibility on the other side you have gone to far as well. DOESNT WORK In The Explorer's Camp As soon as you enter The Explorer's Camp from Presto's Grove, Tanglevine Jungle or even your Map of Dizzywood you should see a tree in the upper right side of your screen. Go up to the tree, and use your Ghost Ray so the tree you should close to the bottom of that tree another envelope. You have to click on it before your Ghost Ray wears off. The Magical Secret Envelope should then appear in your backpack under Loot. DOesnt work anymor. Try wildwood glen! In Presto's Edge As soon as you enter Presto's Edge walk to the right side, there is a large rock on the right side of the Farthing's Meadow sign. Go up to the rock and use your Ghost Ray, there you can find the envelope (along with a Blue Elixir). You have to click on it before your Ghost Ray wears off. The Magical Secret Envelope should then appear in your backpack under Loot. This does not work anymore Mine wont open !! To open them all you have to do is click on them and a message will pop up saying that you have a special prize, after you click OK on that message, another message pops up telling you what it is that you got. You click OK on that message and your new item will appear in your backpack (it depends on what you got for which category it goes under). Make sure you wait at least a couple minutes before opening, as you have to give the magical seal time to wear off. But after about ten minutes is up, you are free to open it whenever you like. How often can I get my hands on a Magical Secret Envelope ? You can get them when ever you want, but you can only have one at a time. So as soon as you have opened a Magical Secret Envelope you can go and get your self another one. With the current time it takes for the magical seal to wear of (a couple minutes), you can get 23 Magical Secret Envelopes in one day ! Category:Loot Category:Prizes and Rewards